


Heaven Beside you, Hell Within

by RaeVan87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, light violence against reader, sex in an abandoned church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeVan87/pseuds/RaeVan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam turn reader over to Lucifer in exchange for information. The reader is terrified until it becomes evident that torture isn't exactly what Lucifer has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Beside you, Hell Within

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for roxy-davenport‘s Writing Challenge.
> 
> Prompts: “Someone’s been a very bad girl.” 
> 
> and, “You won’t like me when I’d mad. I suggest you stop pushing me.”

 

_“Like the coldest winter will_

_Heaven beside you... hell within_

_And you think you have it still, Heaven inside you”_

Alice in Chains – Heaven Beside You

 

 

**Heaven Beside You, Hell Within**

 

By the time you realized you had been set up it was already too late. Trusting the Winchesters, after all the grief you put them through had been a last resort, and clearly the wrong choice to make. You took a deep breath and sighed, looking over your shoulder at the two of them blocking your only exit. Sam at least looked somewhat remorseful while Dean looked perfectly at ease with stabbing you in the back.

“And here I thought you were the good guys...” you say with an air of boredom, trying to pretend that your heart isn't racing in fear. You meander around the abandoned church to try to steady the trembling in your legs.

“We are” Dean said still looking calm and collected, though his jaw was set tight. “And that's exactly why we are doing this.”

While you had to admit that you were no angel, being demonized wasn't exactly fair either. You were what most hunters referred to as a 'parasite'. You'd follow around hunters as they worked their cases, hoping to loot bodies or homes when they were done with them before the police came to clean up the mess. Your specialty seemed to be demon victims, waiting for their contracts to be up and swooping in, finding your fair share of demonic or cursed items in the process.

It was far from an honest living, but it was the only living you knew and the only means you had to support yourself. Learning to live with what you did was no an easy task, but you managed just fine and hell, sometimes you even had a little fun with it.

This had gone on well enough until you tailed the Winchesters. The first two cases went as smooth as any other, or so you'd been lead to believe. They'd been on to you since day one and set you up by the third case, catching you red handed. How were you supposed to know that you had been making their life all the more difficult by scattering some of the items they were looking for?

“So, who could possibly want little old me bad enough for you guys to sell me out?” you ask feigning bravery.

“Oh, Y/N...” a voice rang out from the darkness. Their steady footsteps echoed through the cavernous building as they approached and while you couldn't see him, you knew damn well who it was. Your entire body stiffened as if your veins had turned to ice and your gaze remained transfixed on the figure slowly coming into view.

“A little thing you may be... but what a large amount of trouble you have caused me...” Lucifer said smugly as he stepped closer to the three of you.

Instinctively Sam and Dean took a step back, but still kept close to you in case Lucifer decided he didn't want to make good on the deal, not that running would have done anything. You stood your ground, scolding yourself to keep your eyes on him and not show weakness. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

It had never been your intention to inconvenience the Devil himself and get on his bad side, but apparently looting certain homes put you in possession of items that could do no small amount of harm to him... they also happened to fetched a pretty penny to the right buyer.

“You know me, trouble is my middle name” you reply boldly, swallowing the lump in your throat.

Lucifer smiled at you, a wicked grin that slowly spread across his face from ear to ear before turning his attention back to the boys.

“You made good on your end... I actually find myself impressed. I never thought the two of you would trade a human life for some petty information” he teased.

“Now it's your turn to make good on your end” Dean pressed as he squared his shoulders.

The grin slid from Lucifer's face and his eyes flared, “Such a lack of patience” he chided. Sighing with an air of boredom he produced a large folded paper in his hand and tossed it at the boys feet.

“We'll see what good that does you” Lucifer scoffed, turning away from them to face you again.

“Then we're done here. Let's go, Sammy” Dean stated, turning to give Sam a small shove towards the door. Sam had remained uncharacteristically quiet through the whole exchange and your curiosity peaked about that.

“See you around, boys” you said with fake enthusiasm, knowing that this was more than likely the last time you'd ever see them... or anyone for that matter.

Before the boys had even reached the door Lucifer was in front of you, hand around your throat forcing you up against the nearest wall. The cold, rotted plaster bit into your skin and your eyes went wide in shock. Over Lucifer's shoulder you could see Dean cast a backwards glance at you, and there it was, that look of regret that he was trying so hard to hide.

“Someone's been a very bad girl” Lucifer breathed in your face.

You'd hoped whatever information the Winchesters needed was worth it.

Swallowing hard you tore your gaze away from the retreating boys and back to Lucifer's face as he held it only inches from yours. His icy blue eyes alight with amusement and a mocking smile on his lips.

“You humans are so much trouble... but you... you in particular have caused me so much grief” he says. His voice is calm, almost playful and he brushes a stray strand of hair out of your face with his free hand, tucking it behind your ear.

“I like to think that I don't do anything half-assed” you retort, biting back the fear and bile rising in your throat with dry humour.

Lucifer doesn't respond, though his grip around your neck tightens slightly. His gaze travels over your face as if studying you, a curious expression crosses his features. You'd never seen him this close before. You'd only caught glimpses of him as you were typically either running away or hiding whenever he would show up. Now, as he licked his lips, dragging his tongue slowly over them, you were able to appreciate the finer details of his handsome face.

“What's got your heart all a flutter all of a sudden?” he asks casually, tearing his eyes away from your neck to stare back at you. There's something mischievous about him and even with his hand around your throat you feel an odd stirring in your loins.

“You scare me” you reply simply, and while that may be true it certainly wasn't the reason for the sudden change in your heart's tempo.

His hand pulled away from your throat and you staggered as he stepped away. With a chuckle he turned back to face you. You absently rubbed your throat, unwilling to pull your eyes away from him.

“Surely you and I are far beyond all these little games?” he says with a feigned pout, holding his hand out to you like he wanted you to take it.

Furrowing your brows you fix him with a stare, “Aren't you going to kill me? Torture me or something?” You hadn't meant to say it but the odd interaction that was passing between you was so far from what you were expecting that the words just tumbled out.

“Why? Would you like me to?” he says with such a fiendish grin that you actually shudder.

Shaking your head so quickly you can't even form words for a moment as you feel the tendrils of fear swirling in your belly. He mocks you by shaking his head much the same way you were, a look of lost innocence on his face. Gesturing to his hand again you take a shaky breath, wondering what exactly he has in mind for you. Hesitantly you reach out to him, gasping slightly as you make contact with his skin.

“You're cold...” you say stupidly, more out of surprise than anything.

He huffs a laugh, not saying anything and leaning forward to your outstretched hand.

With little to lose you slip your hand over his fingers to rest your palm in his. He closes his fingers around yours, pulling you sharply to him and wrapping his free hand around your waist. Eyes locked onto yours he brings your hand to his mouth, gently kissing your knuckles. The coolness seeps into your skin and goosebumps erupt on the back of your neck.

“I can think of much more interesting things to do with you instead for torture...” he mutters against your skin. His head still turned downward, he lifts his eyes up to you, staring at your with such a heated intensity that it makes your knees weak.

“What kind of things?” you press, wondering exactly what the Devil has in mind for you.

“Anything that you're willing to consent to” he whispers as his kisses begin to trail from your hand to your wrist and down your arm.

A burble of hysterical laughter rises from your throat and you look incredulously at him.

His lips leave the crook of your arm and he fixes you with a cold stare, silently demanding to know why you found that funny.

“I just... I mean... You're the Devil...” you stammer, feeling the weight of his gaze pressing in on you. If his grip on your arm wasn't so tight you would have pulled yourself back.

“I was created as an angel... a Devil I was merely made in to” he says through tight lips. While anger is most notably present, you can also hear an underlying sadness.

“I'm sorry...” you utter.

“You won’t like me when I’m mad. I suggest you stop pushing me.” he finishes, returning to the spot he left off at on your arm.

Your senses were suffering from whiplash as you went from aroused to terrified and back again, and while you struggled to keep up, you found yourself enjoying the challenge. Lucifer's lips were surprisingly soft and his kisses no more than ghosts against your skin, travelling along the inside of your arm and up your shoulder. As he reached your neck his tongue slid out, slipping up your neck to the hollow behind your ear.

“Will you consent to me touching you?” he asks in a whisper, his hands trail down your waist to the hem of your shirt, pausing there and waiting for entry.

You nod your head, eyes fluttering closed as each of his heated breaths tingle your skin.

“Say it. Tell me you consent” he growls lowly in your ear, nipping your lobe slightly.

“I consent” you sigh, chest heaving and you heart rate accelerates.

“That's a good girl” he muses, letting his hands dip under your top, caressing the skin of your stomach as he dragged your shirt upward. He eases it over your head and discards it without a second thought.

Leaning back to look at you he licks his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and smirking with appreciation.

“You are a lovely little thing” he mumbles as he nuzzles back into the nape of your neck, hands trailing up over your curves and back down to cup your backside.

With a swift movement he picks you up, holding you against him as your wrap your legs around his waist. His face buries between your breasts, nipping at the sensitive flesh and you bite your lip to keep from squeaking in delight. He turns and walks towards a worn and dilapidated looking pew, not hesitating to lay you down on it, though for a fleeting moment you wonder if it can support any weight given it's condition. It sways beneath you but does not give way and any further thought you may have given it is silenced by the look of pure predatory desire on Lucifer's face as he stands looking down at you.

You bring your hand to your mouth and bite your finger nervously, just waiting for him to make a move. His eyes dance with amusement as you squirm under his gaze, trying your best not to cower away. With slow deliberation he lowers himself to you, one hand on the back of the pew and the other beside you. He hovers above your face for a moment, looking down at your lips.

“Will you consent to me kissing you?” he asks, his gaze still focused on your mouth.

“I consent” you reply. Feeling slightly more bold you let your hand slide up his bicep, gently pulling him closer to you. Never would you have expected this to happen, but you cannot lie to yourself and say that you didn't desire him. Whether that was your brain or your hormones talking you couldn't be sure, but in the moment it didn't matter and all you wanted was him.

His face came closer, lips brushing against yours as he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. You struggled to breathe, chest tight with anticipation for him to kiss you. When he finally did your body melted back, releasing all the tension it had been holding. His lips locked onto yours and your hand went from his bicep to curl into his hair, dragging your fingers through it and holding him to you. A tiny moan escaped his mouth as he broke apart for a moment, breathing heavily through his nose like he was fighting to keep control. A part of you was afraid to see what would happen if he lost control, but another little part was excited by the prospect.

A little more forcefully this time, he kissed you again, letting his tongue lap at your lips. You gasped when the forked tongue made contact and your eyes flew open, staring at him in wonder at how you had missed that little detail earlier. He pulled back, staring down at you once more with a playful smile as he licked his lip, giving you a full view of his split tongue.

In awe you lifted your fingers to his mouth, touching his lips as if silently asking him to show you again. He obliged, running his tongue over your finger tip and nipping in slightly. Pulling your hand back you couldn't help but grin as you sat up to kiss him. His mouth quickly strayed away from yours however as he left a trail of kisses down your cheek to your neck and down to the hollow of your throat. Ever the lower he moved, slipping a hand between your breasts to release the front hook of your bra. His mouth deftly went to you nipple, pulling it between his lips as his tongue danced around it.

“Lucifer!” you gasped as the forked tongue shot stabs of pleasure down between your legs while it worked over your nipple.

While his mouth continued at your breast he let his hand trail down to your pants, unfastening the button with a twist of his fingers. You lifted your hips slightly for him to wiggle them downward, his cold fingers eliciting goosebumps in their wake. Leaving your pants around your knees he abandoned his efforts and let his fingers glide back up the inside of your thigh, pausing as the edge of your panties.

“Do you consent to me touching you?” he ask, pulling his mouth away from your nipple just long enough for the words to tumble out.

“Yes, I consent!” you all but gasp.

His forked tongue was working wonders on your breast and you could already feel the wetness pooling between your legs before his fingers even found you. He slid your panties to the side, running his fingers up and down either side of your slit before letting them slither in. You gasped loudly as two of his cold digits slipped back and forth through your wetness, avoiding your clit with teasing precision. Your hand fisted into his hair again as the pleasure quickly mounted and a warmth began to spread through your body. The two fingers swirled around your entrance, dipping in ever so slightly a few times before pressing inward, working in and out of you in deep, slow motions.

As your grip tightened on his hair, Lucifer let out a growl that rumbled deep in his chest. His teeth grazed your nipple ever so lightly, nibbling and pulling on it, reminding you exactly who was causing this pleasure. The actions in tandem with his fingers ministrations had your walls hugging his fingers tightly and your orgasm already looming. Crooking his fingers slightly he finds that spots that has your mind spinning. His thumb works circles over your clit in rhythm with his fingers and your toes curl as you're nearly brought to orgasm.

Suddenly his fingers leave you. His mouth moves away from your nipple but his tongue give a few parting licks as he smiles wickedly at you.

“I'm afraid you're not going to finish that easy...” he warns, causing you to shiver. That mixture of fear and arousal is intoxicating and you feel almost drunk from it's effects.

He eases himself off of you and drags your panties down, pulling them and your pants all the way off and leaving them crumpled on the floor. Gently pushing your legs apart he situates himself between them, bringing his mouth to your inner thigh. Kissing deeply he sucks your flesh into his mouth, leaving small marks trailing up towards your sex.

Clenching your fists, you squeeze your eyes shut as you feel his breath on your sex, bracing yourself for whatever is to come. Unexpectedly he grabs you and flips you over, pulling your knees to the ground and laying your chest down against the pew. Your ass propped up and suddenly he's on you again, massaging the mounds of your backside. His tongue dips down to your sex as he pushes your legs apart again. The startlingly skilled tongue only makes a few passes before your core is humming one more time, pleading for the release you were previously denied.

Once more he leaves you, pulling away and you're surprised to feel his bare pelvis rub against your ass, his erection pressing against you. You weren't even sure when he had removed his clothing.

He leans over your back, bringing his mouth behind your ear and whispers, “Will you consent to me fucking you?”

“Yes. Fuck. Yes, I consent” you whine, absolutely delirious and desperate for release. You wiggle your ass against him, begging and pleading for him to enter you.

He straightens his back again, grasping his member and gliding it through the wetness of your folds and just gently bumping your clit every time. Each nudge had you panting, gasping his name in devotion. A dark chuckle reverberates in his chest as he runs his free hand along the side of your body, finally resting on your hip. His fingertips bite into your flesh as he presses his length down into your entrance.

You moan contentedly as he buries himself deeply inside you, pelvis grinding against your ass until it's almost painful. He eases back out, rubbing his cock through your folds again in slow, provoking movements before penetrating you once more. Each long stroke of his stiff member has you breathless, his sheer size and girth filling you deliciously full and paying homage to each of your most sensitive spots. Appreciative growls roll from his mouth as he rocks against you, each thrust punctuated and precise.

Every time you feel your orgasm ready to take you he retreats, pulling his length from you and rubbing it through your wetness to keep you stimulated but not ever give you enough to send you over the edge. Before long your panting turns to wanton moans, begging and pleading for him to let you finish. Your mind goes numb of every other though and the only thing you can think about is climaxing. Your walls clench and shudder around his cock as he enters you again and again, each time hoping he will let you have your release.

“Please, Lucifer...” you finally beg, crying out as he inserts himself again.

“See? All you had to do was ask...” he says, slightly out of breath.

His hands lock onto your hips and he bounces you against him, impaling you over and over with every thrust. You bite the insides of your cheeks to keep yourself from taking the Lord's name in vain as the world tunes out around you and your orgasm finally descends. The words you fought to control come out in elated cries as it releases like a coil from your core and rolls out to far corners of your body all the way down to your toes. You vision turns to static and your ears start to ring. The only noise you hear are the sharp slaps on his pelvis slamming against your backside and the primal growl coming from Lucifer as he reaches his own orgasm and unloads buried inside you.

Your orgasm still clinging to you, you're shocked back to reality when the church doors burst open and Sam and Dean storm in.

“Y/N!” Dean yells in panic until his eyes fall upon you.

Luckily the pew covered most of your assets, but what had taken place was still obvious. You find it hard to look ashamed, being that the two of them left you there in the hands of Lucifer likely to die.

“What are you doing back here?!” you ask incredulously, raising your eyebrows at them.

“We had a change of heart...” Sam stated, his eyes wide in shock as he made every effort to avoid seeing parts of you he shouldn't.

“Well... I'm sure you can see that I'm fine so...” you gesture dismissively to the boys to leave with a wide smile on your face. Looking over your shoulder Lucifer merely looks smug and winks at them.

Sam looks all too ready to leave and Dean has an expression of disbelief across his face.

“Un-freaking-believable” Dean mutters and the two of them walk out, slamming the door behind them.

Still trying to catch your breath you look up at Lucifer, he's still inside you and smirking down at you.

“So... is this my punishment?” you ask, trying to keep the smugness out of your voice.

“Why would you ask me that?” he counters, the playful tone still in his voice.

“Because if it is, I'm afraid that I'm going to be causing you a lot more trouble in the future” you chuckle, running your hand through your hair.

“Oh, Y/N” he begins, his tone so heavy and dark that for a moment you freeze. “I'm counting on it...”

 


End file.
